bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Bells Hanukkahs Xmas
Bells Hanukkahs Xmas is the second of the Bean Cafe Cinema Specials. The episode is the Christmas Special for Battle Heroes X. Like Ducky of Chaos, it also has two plots. One involves Zack and Cloud traveling to the North Pole to find out if Santa is real or not. Meanwhile, Julius and Popple stay at home and celebrate Christmas with each other. The Episode Cory the Poor Chicken was once again at the Ez-Rent video store, looking at all the movies and videos for rent. But Cory wasn't here to rent, he was here to steal! You see, Cory was a thief who specialized in stealing movies to watch for his own enjoyment. Many wonder, however, why he would specialize in stealing something so useless, what with all the streaming services nowadays. Cory walked over to the section of the store labeled "Holiday Videos". "Let's see here...Suppport Box Holiday Special..nah. Off the Screens Special...seen it. OOH! Bells Hanukkah Xmas, also known as...THE BATTLE HEROES X CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!" "WILL YOU QUIET DOWN BACK THERE!! YOU'LL SCARE AWAY PAYING CUSTOMERS!!" The cashier, back from his injury, said "Oh, can it! We both damn well know I'm the only customer you get!" Cory retorted, grabbing the BHX Christmas special and stuffing it under his wing like last time. The cashier leaned over the counter to see what he was taking. "What movie's that?" "I didn't take a movie. I'm just leaving the premises and going home since I didn't find a good movie. Good day, sir," Cory said, walking to the door. "C'mon, I know you're trying to steal something again, man. What is it this time?" "Uhh..." Cory was confused, wouldn't the cashier be angry at him for trying to steal a movie from the store? Still, he slowly took the special from under his wing, showing it to the cashier. "Mm. That's a good one, I like how they cut the specials into 2 segments. Good choice." The cashier said, nodding his head. "Uh...thanks?" Cory said, not sure what to do at this point. "You can go if you want, I won't stop you this time." "You...won't?" Cory was even more confused. "Yeah, just this one time. Christmas time comes once a year. Besides, I don't get paid enough to chase you around anyway." "Gee...thanks!" Cory said cheerfully, walking out the door. "Merry Christmas!" The cashier said as Cory left. "Merry Christmas, cashier!" Cory said back as he left. Cory walked happily all the way home and when he got in, he closed the door and began making treats to last him the whole movie. "Man, that cashier might not be so bad after all!" Cory said as he sat down on his couch with the treats and put in the movie, letting it begin. It was a snowy Christmas Eve morning in Fowler City and the people of the city were out and about, running around from store to store for a present or a missing ingredient to a meal. A certain group of four people were at a retail store, walking together and talking. "So, what do you guys plan on getting for Christmas?" the black haired one named Zack asked the other three. "Honestly? Some clothes. I could use more shirts since they keep getting ripped up when we're fighting you-know-who," Julius, the blue haired guy said. "I think we should get ourselves a Christmas tree, you guys." Popple, the purple haired one replied. "A Christmas tree? Laaamme. I say we pool together our money and get the hottest gaming console!" Cloud, the blonde haired one said. "Well, fellas... and one chick. Let's go and buy." Zack said, and he went his separate ways. "We'll come back together at say...10:00!" Julius said as he glanced at his watch before leaving as well. Cloud nodded his head before walking after Zack. "So what did you think of my idea? We pool together our money and buy the console?" "Well, listen Cloud, I'm sure they're going to replace the console in a few years anyway so there is really no point in it." Zack replied, now beginning to head over to the Electronics section. "But I guess we can look at it." "Sweet! Worst case scenario, we don't get it and I just ask Santa Claus to get it for me." Zack gave a very forced chuckle. "Yeah, right, like Santa is just gonna give everything to us.." "Of course. Only if we've been good all year, though." "Yeah, yeah. You know a lot about the Santa mythos? Pretty in depth for something fiction, but it's stood the test of time." "Fiction? FICTION?!" Cloud sped up and got in front of Zack. "What are you talking about?" Zack stopped dead in his tracks. "Well... Santa isn't exactly real." "Of course he's real! Did someone put something in your eggnog?" "No, but someone must have in yours if you actually think Santa's real. I mean, where's the logic behind his existence?" "...Where's the logic behind our powers, Zack?" Zack was silent for a moment. "Touche. But my point still stands. Santa does not exist." "Santa does exist!" "Does not." "Does too!" Meanwhile, Julius and Popple were just exiting the department store, bags of clothing in their hands. "I seriously think we should get a Christmas tree this year, Julius. Spend the holidays together and everything. What do you think?" Popple said. "It'd be nice. We never really hang out during the holidays because we're busy fighting Bane," Julius replied. "Sweet, I just hope Zack and Cloud will be on board too." The two arrived in the Electronics Section to see Zack and Cloud still going back and forth on the matter of Santa's existence. "He does so exist!" Cloud said. "Cloud, I'm so confident of his non-existence that I would bet real money on it." "What are you two talking about?" "Zack doesn't think that Santa Claus exists. Non-believer!" Cloud stated accusingly at Zack. "Cloud, you're living a delusional lie. Santa. Doesn't. Exist!" Zack accused back. "Well, if you two aren't going to get anything, let's go home," Julius said, beginning to walk towards the exit of the mall. The others followed. As they walked home, Popple tried bringing up the idea of a traditional Christmas. "Zack, Cloud, what do you two think about all four of us spending Christmas together?" "I'm telling you Zack, there is historical and factual evidence that backs up my claim that Santa exists!" Cloud said, ignoring Popple. "No there isn't, Cloud. The story of Santa Claus was based off a real person, but the guy giving presents isn't real," Zack replied. "You two are still arguing about that?" Popple sighed. The four arrived in their neighborhood and stopped at the Zack, Julius, and Cloud's house first. Zack and Cloud argued on and on and on, even as Julius and Popple unlocked the door and unpacked their shopping bags. "He exists, Zack. Snap back to reality!" "You're being childish, Cloud. He doesn't--" "WILL YOU TWO STOP?! GOD YOU'RE BOTH ACTING LIKE BABIES!" Popple yelled finally. Zack and Cloud turned to Popple, now silent. "I'm getting so sick and tired of hearing you two argue. You wanna see if Santa's real or not?" Popple's spellbook materialized in front of her and she opened it up. She then began chanting a spell. Soon, a large blue portal opened up in the middle of the living room. "Popple, w-what is that?" Cloud asked, slightly afraid. A cold gust of air entered the room and Zack and Cloud shivered. "I made a portal that will send you to the North Pole. Then you can answer your stupid question." "...Oh yeah, I forgot you could do stuff like this! Thanks, Popple!" Cloud said cheerily. "How will we let you know we're ready to go back?" Zack asked. "You won't. The portal will continue to exist until 4:00 PM. That gives you two six hours to find out and come back. After that, it'll close. We're having Christmas Eve dinner, so you better be back, or I'll drag you two home MYSELF." Popple snapped her fingers and everything the two would need to survive in the harsh cold appeared, from large bulky jackets to thermoses and backpacks. After packing up, Cloud and Zack began walking through the portal. "Hope you're ready to be woke, Zacko," Cloud said. "I already am, you're the one sleeping," Zack retorted, walking through. Cloud walked in as well and they both disappeared, along with the portal. "Alright, now that they're gone, it's gonna be us two," Julius said, sitting on the couch. Popple sat next to him. "That's another thing I wanted to talk about. We could invite some of my friends to hang out with!" "Alright, long as they're not evil witches or something like that." Popple got up and headed for the door. "I gotta get some things from my house. I'll be right back!" "Now that I think about it, ''does ''Santa Claus exist? You're the expert on something like that," Julius questioned. Poppled turned around and gave a look to Julius that showed him the answer. "...Oh, I get it." He said. Popple left the house. Zack and Cloud trudged through the snowy fields of the North Pole.